


Safe From The Depths

by Rui_The_Galax_Angel



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: I tried my best, M/M, an alternate take on the zaude aftermath, probably quite ooc i'm very sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_The_Galax_Angel/pseuds/Rui_The_Galax_Angel
Summary: After Yuri falls from the summit of Zaude, Flynn realises that something is wrong and quickly dives into action to save him.





	Safe From The Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm really sorry if this is out of character, I only just finished Tales Of Vesperia three days ago and I watched the movie yesterday.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that Patty isn't in this fic, my friend told me to play the xbox version of the game (And I'm relatively new to the Tales Of series, so I just followed her recommendations without question), so I had no idea she even existed until I went through the Vesperia tags... I started playing the Definitive Edition last night and I'm really looking forward to learning about Patty and getting some more quality Flynn content.
> 
> With that being said, I really hope that you enjoy this fic!

Pain seared through Yuri's abdomen as he tumbled down from Zaude's summit.

'What... the hell?' He thought as his mind grew cloudier. Through his blurry vision, he glanced up at the area he originally stood. A silhouette stood there. A silhouette that Yuri recognised. Sodia. It was at that point that Yuri realised what had happened. So she really went through with it, huh? His entire body had gone numb, thanks to the shock. He couldn't do anything other than stare up at the crumbling temple and hope that his friends had managed to escape unscathed. Yuri continued plummeting down until his limp body crashed into the water with a harsh splash. His vision grew even cloudier. His lungs stung as water began flooding into them. His body felt frozen, yet his abdomen burned painfully as blood poured out of his wound. He couldn't even think properly as he helplessly sunk down into the depths, unable to call for someone, anyone to save him.

 

"Search for everyone who entered the temple! Heal any wounded soldiers and help them to the entrance!" Flynn commanded as his platoon rushed around frantically, trying their best to recuperate after the situation took a nosedive. Flynn had no idea what that being in the sky was, but he knew that it wasn't good news. A troubled frown made its way onto his face as he glanced up at the summit. That apatheia had crashed down onto it, and thanks to the debris clouding the area, he couldn't see anything. He was worried, but he couldn't let that show. He had to lead his men. They were depending on him after all.

"Captain! We've successfully gained access to the summit! We're currently retrieving the members of Brave Vesperia!" Witcher called out pridefully.

"Good work! Is there any sign of the former commandant?" Flynn shouted back, ignoring the pain in his back. He knew it was his own fault for taking the brunt of the attack, but what was he supposed to do? Just stand back and watch as Yuri was struck by the blastia?

"No. It seemed that Commandant Alexei was crushed by the apatheia." Sodia called back with her report.

"I see... Well, focus on helping Brave Vesperia down from there, they may be injured after the battle." Flynn replied seriously. It seemed that Alexei was now unable to receive punishment for his crimes... While that thought irritated him, he decided it was best to help those who brought him down. He watched as the group began to descend from the crumbling platform before focusing his attention on the apprehended knights. He'd have to speak with Ioder to determine their punishments for conspiring with a traitor. He sighed tiredly as he watched his platoon carry them off towards their ships.

"Flynn! Are you alright?" A voice called out to him worriedly. He turned round to see a familiar head of pink.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, Lady Estellise. What about you?" Flynn responded politely, gently grabbing onto the princess' shoulder.

"I'm fine, but what about you? Are you sure you're alright? You took that blastia attack head on!" Estelle countered, quickly ducking behind the blond and healing his back before he could protest. Flynn sighed softly.

"Thank you, Lady Estellise." He smiled gratefully as he glanced over at the retrieved group. Lady Estellise. Rita Mordio. The young boy, Karol. The Krityan, Judith. Captain Sch- Raven. Repede. Wait…

"Where's Yuri?" Flynn asked, a sense of unease forming in the pit of his stomach. The group glanced at each other nervously. However, Judith seemed to be preoccupied, checking up on Ba'ul.

"He ran to the other side of the Apatheia, so we got split up." Karol explained, fiddling with his bag.

"Have you finished your surveillance of the summit?" Flynn enquired, focusing his attention on his second and third-in-command.

"Yes, Sir. However, there was no sign of Yuri Lowell." Sodia responded with a salute. Flynn's chest clenched at that news. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Repede's ears drooping. Karol looked up at Raven with frightened eyes. He bit his lip as he tried to think of what to do.

'Dammit, Yuri... Why'd you have to go MIA at the worst possible time?' Flynn thought to himself as he scowled silently.

"I'll go up and search for him." He eventually stated as he began walking towards the ladder the knights had placed there.

"But, Captain-!" Sodia protested.

"You two search for any other survivors within the temple and get them out safely." Flynn ordered them, pulling himself up onto the ladder.

"Understood!" Witcher agreed with a enthusiastic salute before running off to join the rest of the knights. Sodia frowned but hesitantly agreed and rushed off after Witcher. As Flynn began climbing, he heard Repede bark indignantly. The blond knight looked back to discover the dog sat at the base of the ladder, twitching his tail impatiently.

"Do you want to search for him too?" Flynn asked with a soft smile. Repede answered with a single bark as he stood up and wagged his tail happily. The knight couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"C'mon, then." He invited the dog to join him. He had barely finished his sentence as Repede leapt onto the ladder and nudged him, telling him to 'hurry up'. Flynn complied as he began climbing again.

 

It took him longer to reach the platform than he expected. After pulling himself up and helping Repede up as well, Flynn froze as he was greeted by the sight of the apatheia. Surely, it wasn't possible for such a large one to exist. Yet, here it was, right in front of him. As he stared up at the giant crystal-like object, Repede growled, regaining his attention.

"I'll check through the rubble, maybe he got trapped. You check the other side." He instructed Yuri's canine friend. Repede simply replied with a determined 'Arf!' before galloping around the apatheia. Flynn jogged over to the centre of the platform and began digging through all of the debris.

"Yuri! Are you there? Can you hear me?" He called out, hoping for some kind of response as he flung the pieces of rubble over his shoulder. He scanned the entire area each time he picked up a chunk of rubble, desperate for any sign of his childhood friend. He continued digging for a few minutes until he heard Repede barking urgently.

"Have you found him?!" Flynn shouted out to the dog. Repede just began barking louder. Flynn quickly scrambled to his feet and ran in the direction of the dog's signals. As he rounded the corner, he noticed Repede stood by the edge of the platform, barking hostiley at something on the ground. Flynn couldn't tell what it was until he had gotten closer. A bloody knife.

"What..?" He asked as he picked it up. His stomach was doing flips at this point. He really did not have a good feeling about this.

'Wait... Was he attacked?' He thought to himself as he looked around, trying to figure out any possible movements Yuri could have took after being stabbed. The realisation finally hit him as he heard Repede whimpering.

'He... didn't... fall, did he?' He thought in a slight panic. Flynn quickly flung himself next to Repede, tossing the knife to the side and looking over the edge of the platform. There was absolutely nothing there except for water and ruins. Of course, that's why Repede was whimpering... He never did like water. The blond scanned his eyes across the water frantically, searching for anything that would lead him to his friend. As he leaned down, he noticed something. A... belt? Wait... That belt looked kinda familiar... Flynn's heart clenched painfully as it hit him.

"Yuri!" He screeched desperately as he scrambled to his feet. He took a small run up before diving down, off of the platform and into the water, ignoring Repede's panicked barking and the voices calling out to him.

 

Flynn continued swimming down into the depths, ignoring the ache in his lungs. He needed oxygen, but he prioritised finding Yuri over that. He had to be here. He HAD to. Flynn scanned the entire area as he swam deeper and deeper, despite how much his eyes stung.

'Hm?' He froze as he thought he noticed something. He could have sworn that he saw a puff of red. The blond knight turned his body and analysed his surroundings, searching for the source of the red cloud. He squinted as he finally noticed it again and began swimming down, following the stream of red. As he eventually reached the bottom of the body of water, his eyes widened.

'Yuri!' He gasped inwardly in relief, grateful that the current hadn’t swept him away. He sped up, rushing towards his best friend. The purple haired boy's hair flowed gracefully in the current as the boy himself just laid there, completely motionless. His skin was pale, almost like porcelain and red continuously flowed out of a wound on his abdomen.

'So he was stabbed...' Flynn deduced with a troubled frown as he carefully wrapped his arms around Yuri, placing his hand over the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. After steadying himself on the ruins below him, Flynn pushed himself off the ground and began his swim back up to the surface with Yuri in tow.

 

Flynn gasped for air as he finally reached the water's surface. He coughed and took deep breaths as he began carefully dragging Yuri back to the land. He could hear Repede barking anxiously as he edged closer to the ruins.

"Flynn! Yuri!" Estelle called out, worry clear in her voice. Karol and Raven quickly jumped into the water and swam over to the two swordsmen.

"Yuri!" Karol whimpered as he grabbed onto one of Yuri's legs.

"What the hell happened to him?" Raven muttered in disbelief as he grabbed the other leg.

"I think he may have fallen from the summit after someone stabbed him." Flynn replied, keeping his hand firmly pressed against the long haired boy's wound as the trio carried him back to shore.

"How the hell's that possible? Alexei had been crushed at that point..." Raven mumbled with a troubled scowl.

"Yeah! And we were the only people up there until the knights reached us!" Karol butted in, a hint of fear in his voice. Flynn just frowned at that information. Just what the hell happened up there? He decided to focus on getting Yuri to safety for now. As they finally reached the shore, the three men carefully lifted Yuri's body onto the path. The girls and Repede rushed over to them.

"Yuri!" Estelle gasped as she anxiously kneeled next to him. Without any hesitation, she began casting a healing arte on him. The stab wound almost instantly healed, yet Yuri didn't move. He didn't even stir.

"Hey! C'mon, wake up!" Rita snapped, hiding her worry behind an angry facade. Judith stayed silent, watching the scene in front of her with anxious eyes. Flynn instantly sprung into action, placing his hands onto Yuri's chest and pumping at a steady pace. There barely seemed to be any effect at all. After a few more attempts, Flynn tried another tactic. He gently lifted Yuri's head and opened his mouth. He took a deep breath, then pinched Yuri's nose and placed his mouth over his, breathing his own oxygen into Yuri's lungs. The blond did this two more times before returning to pumping the long haired boy's chest. This process was repeated over and over again until Yuri's body suddenly jerked to the side. As he coughed and spluttered, water poured out of his mouth.

"Yuri!" Flynn gasped in relief, grabbing onto his best friend's shoulder. As Yuri's coughing calmed down, the knight carefully leaned over and looked down at him.

"Yuri, look at me! Can you hear me?!" He called out, thankful to see Yuri at least somewhat conscious. The rest of the group joined him, begging Yuri to respond in any way. Yuri didn't respond, he just tried his hardest to stare back at Flynn. His vision was clouded and he could barely hear what everyone was saying. He just helplessly stared at them as his vision once again faded to black.

"Yuri!"

 

"Unnnghhh..." Yuri groaned as he came to. His head ached and his abdomen stung. He waited until his vision had cleared to sit up, although he quickly regretted it as pain pulsed through his entire torso.

"Shit..." He hissed, grabbing onto his side. As the pain slowly subsided, the long haired boy glanced around at the unfamiliar room, trying to figure out just where the hell he was.

'Is the room rocking or is my head that messed up?' He thought to himself, grimacing slightly as he held onto his head. A whine sounded out from next to the bed he was laying in, causing Yuri to glance down. Repede was laying there, slowly waking up and stretching before noticing that his master had woken up. His ears instantly perked up and he jumped to his feet, placing his head onto the bed.

"Hey there, buddy. Were you watching over me?" Yuri cooed softly as he scratched behind Repede's ears. The dog just happily huffed and leaned into his master's hand with a contented smile. Yuri couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Thanks, Repede... Sorry for worrying you." The purple haired boy mumbled gently as he continued running his hand through the dog's soft fur. Repede just whined quietly before standing up and wandering over to the door. He scratched at the door and slipped through the opening, disappearing from Yuri's sight. The boy just sighed to himself and turned his attention to the window. All he could see was the ocean.

"Must be on a boat..." He muttered under his breath. He fell silent as he began to think back to the events that lead to him being here. His memory was kinda fuzzy, so it took him a while to arrange his thoughts. He remembered the fight against Alexei and how the bastard woke the Adephagos... And then that apatheia fell and crashed into the platform, so he got separated from the rest of the group, and then... Oh, that's right... Sodia stabbed him and he fell into the ocean…

'How the hell didn't I drown?' He wondered. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember how he got out of the water. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his head as he tried desperately to remember.

 

Yuri rubbed his head lightly as he wracked his brain for memories. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

"Repede?" He called out, opening one eye slightly. It wasn't Repede. Instead, his childhood friend stood at the doorway, gently pushing the door shut behind him.

"Oh.. Flynn." He commented in surprise, widening his eyes.

'So that's how I got out of the water...' The realisation hit him.

"Nice to see you too..." The blond muttered sarcastically as he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to it.

"You doing okay?" He softly asked as he stared at his friend with a worried expression.

"As okay as I can be, I guess..." Yuri joked nonchalantly. Flynn just sighed and shook his head. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, um, I'm guessing you're the one who fished me outta the water?" Yuri asked to break the tension.

"Yeah, that's right... You took so long to come to, I seriously started to panic... Are you really sure that you're okay? You looked really out of when you came round at Zaude's entrance..." Flynn responded, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"I came round at Zaude...?" Yuri asked, his eyebrows creasing together in confusion.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Flynn asked again, leaping up to his feet.

"How many times are you gonna ask that? I said, yeah." Yuri chuckled. Flynn wasn't paying attention though, he was frantically checking Yuri's head for any injuries.

"I can't see anything... Does your head hurt?" He muttered, sitting back down.

"A little... Although, to be fair, I was a little bit waterlogged." Yuri responded with a smirk. Flynn didn't say anything. He stared at Yuri with a thoroughly unimpressed face.

"No."

"Okay, then..."

Another awkward silence enveloped the room.

"So... Yuri, what happened up there?" Flynn eventually asked, his arms crossed and his eyes deadly serious.

"I'm not really sure... It seems like Zaude was actually some kind of barrier blastia, not a weapon like Alexei thought... Although, Alexei's not gonna be a problem anymore." Yuri explained, crossing his arms before wincing at the pain erupting through his torso.

"I appreciate the information, but that's not what I meant..." Flynn sighed.

"What do you mean, then?" Yuri asked, tilting his head. Flynn remained silent, he just glanced down at Yuri's wound anxiously.

"Oh... That." The long haired boy huffed. He looked out the window as he tried to figure out how he should respond. Sodia was the one who did that to him. But, Flynn already had to deal with the pain of learning that commandant he looked up wasn't who he thought he was... The last thing he needed right now was to learn that his second-in-command tried to kill his best friend. A troubled frown made its way on Yuri's face as he stared at the ocean.

"I don't really remember..." He replied vaguely, avoiding eye contact with the blond boy.

"Yuri... Just how stupid do you think I am?" Flynn grumbled with an irritated scowl.

"What?"

"Sure, I can't always tell what you're thinking, but I can damn well tell when you're lying!" The knight snapped, grabbing Yuri's shoulder.

"Look, I can't remember anything. All I remember is sudden pain and then falling into the water." Yuri snapped back, smacking the blond’s hand away. Flynn frowned at him for a few second before sighing in annoyance.

"Is that really all you remember?" He asked quietly.

"That's all I remember." Yuri lied.

"Fine..." Flynn huffed in defeat. He knew that Yuri was hiding something, but he also knew that there was no way Yuri would admit it. Yuri just looked back out the window to avoid looking at his best friend's pained expression.

"Just..."

Yuri hummed and turned back around as he heard Flynn start talking again.

"Just promise me you'll stop taking so many stupid risks..." The blond muttered softly, his expression looked almost... broken. Yuri couldn't help but grimace.

"I can't-" He was cut off by Flynn suddenly wrapping his arms around him.

"Please..." He pleaded. Yuri was caught off guard by the sudden hug and the vulnerability in Flynn's voice. He frowned guiltily as he awkwardly patted Flynn's back.

"...I'll try." He finally spoke up.

"Heheh... That's good enough..." Flynn giggled thankfully as he pulled away, keeping his hand firmly on Yuri's arm. The two of them silently stared at each other for a while until Flynn opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. He opened his mouth again but quickly closed it yet again as his eyes flicked about the room.

"If you've got something to say, just come out and say it." Yuri encouraged him lightly with a smirk. Flynn flinched at his words before looking away and frowning slightly. Yuri stared at him expectantly as the blond took a deep breath before quickly leaning in and pressing his lips against Yuri's. The purple haired boy's eyes widened in surprise by the sudden action. All he could see the pink radiating from Flynn's cheeks. After finally composing himself, Yuri softly smiled against the blond’s lips and closed his eyes, leaning in closer to Flynn and cupping his cheek. Flynn gently pulled away, blushing a bright red. Yuri just smirked cheekily at him.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to say that. Not complaining, though." He teased him. Flynn bashfully cleared his throat and sprung to his feet.

"W-Well, I should probably let everyone else know that you're awake now. They're all worried about you, after all." He quickly excused himself as he exited the room. Yuri laughed quietly to himself with an amused smirk, trying his best to ignore the heat rushing to his cheeks as he looked out the window, silently watching as the sunset glimmered against the ocean.


End file.
